You Are The Music In Me
by OddObsessed
Summary: After Yumi tries a little music test on Aelita, she starts to think differently of two of her friends. Who does her heart really belong to? Oneshot songfic, You Are The Music In Me from High School Musical II. OxA


**Well, omgzorz I'm back. I go away alot, huh. Anyway, this fic seems slightly OOC but here it is anyway. The song is "You Are The Music In Me" from High School Musical II. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Who does this song remind you of?"  
_"_Umm… I don't know. Sissi."  
_"_Yeah, same." Yumi turned a few pages in her book. "Yeah it says that song reminds you of the person you hate the most… I thought it would've been Xana or something, actually."  
_"_I think Sissi attacks are worse really." Aelita laughed.  
_"_Ok, next song." She pressed play on the CD player and listened for a while.  
_"_Don't laugh, but it reminds me of Ulrich." Yumi said after a few seconds.  
_"_Mm, yeah. I think it's more… Odd, to me. Yeah, reminds me of Odd."  
_"_Really? Maybe this song is supposed to be about friends… or something?"  
_"_Friends? You and Ulrich? A little more than that, maybe…"  
__Yumi turned another page in her book and took a breath. "It says… No way…"  
_"_What?"  
_"_It reminds you of the person you love."_

_You are the music in me…_

"Now you're in denial."  
"But, I don't love Odd. I, I like Jeremie."  
"Like and love are different things."  
"But I do, well, love Jeremie. Don't I?"  
"You're the only one that'd know."  
Aelita looked across the city from the top of the roof. A night ago Yumi tried a little test on herself and Aelita, where you name who each song reminds you of.  
It changed the way Aelita thought about two of her closest friends.  
"Odd, he's just a friend, you know?"  
"The same way Jeremie says you're just a friend to him?"  
"Yumi…"  
"I know, I'm sorry. But you can't keep telling yourself it's not true. Once you admit it, things get much easier."  
"Like with you and Ulrich?"  
"Well, yeah. Now we're going out, and we have been for two months now." Yumi grinned.  
"But, I don't love Odd. I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because Jeremie loves me and I… I love him, too. He rescued me!"  
"And you think you owe him?"  
Aelita sighed.  
"Aelita, there's massive chemistry between you and Odd. I never noticed it before but… there isn't much between you and Jeremie. You and Odd like the same things, but even out because there are some pretty big differences too."  
"But we're cousins."  
"We could just tell everyone the truth. Or, we could say you aren't, it's just that your parents are so close you say that you are."  
"I guess."  
"Mmm?"

_You know the words Once Upon A Time?  
Made you listen.  
There's a reason._

"Well, who do you think of when I talk about Ulrich?"  
Aelita shook her head. "Yumi…"  
"Oh my gosh…" Yumi smiled. "You really do like him don't you…"  
"I don't!"  
"You do!"

_When you dream there's a chance you'll find,  
A little laughter or a happy ever after.  
__Your harmony, to the melody,  
It's echoing inside my head..._

"Come on Ae. Let's go to dinner."  
"We have all night though. Since your parents are out…"  
"But we don't have all night to eat."  
"You sound like Odd, uh, I mean…"  
"See? You're thinking of him again!"  
"No!"  
"Well you will be in a second. He's coming up the stairs." Yumi said as she opened the door. "I'll let you two talk."  
"Yumi!"

_A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise.  
And like a common thread.  
Oh, you're pulling me._

Aelita scowled as Yumi left, just as Odd came up.  
"Aelita?"  
"Hey, Odd. Um, why are you here?"  
"Because you weren't at the cafeteria. What's up?" The blonde closed the door behind him and smiled.  
"Nothing's up. Except the clear, blue sky!"  
"Actually, it's more of a navy colour."

_When I hear my favorite song,  
I know that we belong.  
Oh, you are the music in me._

"So… Yumi said I had to talk to you?"  
"Oh, I'm going to kill her."  
"Why?"  
"Never mind. Let's go to dinner."  
"No, what's going on? Am I the only one that doesn't know?"  
"Hopefully." Aelita giggled. "Come on Odd. Let's go!"  
"I came up here because I was worried about you, you know."

_Yeah it's living in all of us,  
And it's brought us here because.  
Because you are the music in me._

"Has it got something to do with Jeremie?"  
"Um, sort of…"  
"Sort of?"  
"Someone else in involved, too."  
"Do I know this person?"  
"Of course you do."  
"Someone in our group?"  
"Yeah."  
"What did they do? I'll give them what for!"

_It's like I knew you before we met,  
Can't explain it,  
T__here's no name for it. _

"It doesn't matter Odd. It doesn't."  
"It does though. How can it not matter?"  
"Because… It doesn't. Not to you anyway."  
"Of course it matters to me. I care about you, princess. I'm worried."

_I'm saying words I never said,  
And it was easy,  
Because you see the real me._

"You can't help. Trust me."  
"Usually I would trust you, but this time I can't." Aelita smirked.  
"Oh really?"  
"What is it, Einstein broke your heart?"  
"Not him." Aelita murmured.  
"What?"  
"I didn't say anything."

_As I am,  
You understand.  
And that's more than I've ever known._

"But you did. Who was it?"  
"Who was what?"  
"Who broke your heart?"  
"Nobody."  
"Aelita I know what it feels like to have your heart ripped out and stomped on. It's not a good feeling. Just talk to me. Please? It'll help."  
"Just having you here's already helping. It's ok."

_To hear your voice,  
Above the noise,  
And no, I'm not alone.  
Oh you're singing to me. _

Odd looked at the Ipod on the bench."Whose is that?"  
"Oh, that's Yumi's. She must've forgotten it."  
Odd grabbed it and laughed. "She has some interesting songs on here. Hey, isn't that Ulrich and Yumi's song?"  
Aelita grabbed it off of Odd. "Yeah, it is. Stop playing with it."  
"Why?" Odd grabbed it back and put on the headphones. "It's not a bad song. Here." He handed her the other headphone.

_When I hear my favorite song,  
I know that we belong.  
You are the music in me._

"So who broke your heart?"  
"It is a good song."  
"Don't change the subject." Odd looked up at her. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine."  
"No you're not. You're crying."  
"No I'm not."  
"So your eyes just water like that voluntarily?"  
"Well… no."  
Odd reached up and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry."

_It's living in all of us,  
And it's brought us here because,  
You are the music in me._

Aelita grabbed his hand. "Don't."  
"Why?"  
"Because…"  
"Someone might see us?"  
"No… Because then I'd want more."

_Together we're going to sing,  
We got the power to sing what we feel,  
__Connected and real.  
__Can't keep it all inside._

"What?"  
Aelita grabbed the Ipod off of Odd and turned up the music. "Just listen. It's good."  
"Aelita?"  
"Listen to it. Music can make you feel all sorts of things."

_When I hear my favorite song,  
I know that we belong.  
You are the music in me._

"Aelita."  
Odd grabbed her hands. "Aelita, listen to me."  
Aelita tried to pull her hands away. "Odd."  
"Aelita, you know I'd never hurt you… If that's what you're thinking."  
"I, I'd never think that-"  
Odd silenced her by pressing his lips onto hers, kissing her softly.  
"Good."

_It's living in all of us,  
And it's brought us here because,  
You are the music in me._

"You're right, it is a good song." Odd smiled at her.  
"You think?"  
"Let's make it our song, too."

_Yeah, you are the music in me._

_

* * *

_**I was in a very fluffy mood, as you can see. R&R kthxbai.**

**Also this is dedicated to g r i m x v a n i t y for a number of things, like reviewing. Thanx!**


End file.
